Drunk Off Your Kiss
by BonesBird
Summary: She can't resist his kisses. So she has to decide what she wants. ONESHOT. SONGFIC.


**Title: Drunk Off Your Kiss  
****Summary: She can't resist his kisses. So she has to decide what she wants. ONESHOT. SONGFIC.  
****Lyrics: My Friends Over You - New Found Glory**

**I know it's been a while. My computer crapped out on me, I have been laptopless for a week and I've hated it.**

**I'm currently obsessed with the acoustic version of this song, even though it makes me cry. Big thanks to my good friend klcm who is my go-to-girl when I'm struggling with fics. Every paragraph in this is no more than 100 words, but for me this is a super long one-shot.**

_**

* * *

I'm drunk off your kiss  
**__**For another night in row**_

She pushed away from the wall he had her against and wiped her mouth. Once again she had gotten carried away with his attention, and hadn't thought truly about the consequences. He grinned at her as she turned from him. Her own grin following far too quickly. He tilted his head again, giving her a final kiss as he watched her run off. She dived into her car and hoped that this time, when she got home she'd see sense. Know that this wasn't healthy for either of them, and it never would be.

_**This is becoming to routine for me  
**__**And I didn't mean to lead you on**_

Even his smell lingered. But she couldn't, she shouldn't think about him that way. A few to many drinks had led to the first kiss. An aversion to being alone after a case had led to the second. An injury had led to the third. Every single one since had been spontaneous, almost impossible to control. She had never felt so out of control just because of a kiss, kisses that were almost always in public, but bordering on indecent every time. Every time his hand was a little higher on her thigh, hers a little lower on his chest.

_**And it's alright to forget  
**__**That we still talk**_

She tried her hardest to get away from her feelings for him. She had a boy at home, who had made it pretty obvious that he wanted to see her more often, that he wanted her to spend less time with her team-mates and more time with him. He wasn't jealous of them, he just believed that his girlfriend should spend more time with her boyfriend than with her work colleagues. But it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just stop, they were more than just her colleagues, they were her family. She couldn't lose them.

_**It's just for show isn't it?  
**__**It's my fault that it fell apart**_

Was it really fair of him to expect this of her. Was it really fair that she would give up spending time with her boyfriend, to spend it with the possible "other man" in their relationship. She was doing so much running around behind his back. She knew that he wasn't what she wanted in her forever. The other knew all her secrets and accepted her regardless. Told her that he loved her when everything in her mind was telling her she was unloveable. That there was nobody on the planet who could save her.

_**Just maybe you need this  
**__**And I didn't mean to lead you on**_

Which one did she really want though. That was the main question in her mind. The one question that was driving her for an answer. She felt like a giddy child every time she and Derek were alone together for more than 5 minutes. Kisses were stolen, and she tried to find a reason they were wrong, to find they were doing something that wasn't appropriate. Maybe some of the places they'd stolen kisses were wrong, but the actual act. It had never felt wrong once. He hadn't always been the aggressor in those kisses.

_**Please tell me everything  
**__**That you think that I should know**_

She had thought she'd always know what she wanted. She'd thought so much of what her life would be. Never had she thought that picking her best friend or her boyfriend would come into it. However this had happened however she wasn't ashamed of the act. They were simple kisses. But with Derek they meant so much more than with anyone else, and this was something she'd wanted for 7 years, the best part of a decade. She couldn't turn her back on that. But 3 years of companionship was nothing to turn her head at either.

_**About all the plans you made  
**__**When I was nowhere to be found**_

She wondered if taking a break would help her thought process, but could she truly be honest about either of them, even only with herself. She had been just sat in her car, and hadn't noticed him walk up to her window. She couldn't help but smile when he pulled the door open and kissed her again. She allowed him to pull her closer, deepening every kiss they shared. She didn't try to pretend she wanted this to end. She wanted him to stay there. "Please don't go this time" he whispered to her, no pressure, he was just asking.

_**And it's alright to pretend  
**__**That we still talk**_

"What about Kevin" she replied almost silently, not wanting to think about him. Another kiss on her lips and his mouth moved down her neck, she could feel him fighting his desires for her. He leaned back ever so slightly, just so he could see her face. "Is what we have all just pretend?" she asked, before leaning towards him for another kiss. He held her close to him and she knew she had made her decision long before this cold night, and had been lying to herself about it. Maybe it was time for her to tell the truth

_**It's just for fun isn't it?  
**__**It's my fault that it fell apart**_

She picked up the phone while Derek got in the car, leaving a message for Kevin that she wasn't going to be there that night, and that she needed to talk to him, that she'd made some decisions. Going home with him was never the plan, never her plan. But his tone when he'd asked her not to leave, he had so wanted her to stay with him. Her mind was made up, as soon as he made that offer, asked that question. She was always going to pick him. There was nobody in her life who meant as much.

_**Just maybe you need this  
**__**And I didn't mean to lead you on**_

He rarely let her drive, but he'd arrived at the bar with one of the team, and she wasn't leaving her car in a parking lot alone all night. His place wasn't far, and she'd known from the moment he'd asked her not to leave that that was going to be her destination. He barely took his hands off her for even a second. It was as if he couldn't believe that this was really happening to them. He pulled up outside his place, and within seconds his mouth was back on hers, and her heart fluttered more every breath.

_**You were everything I wanted  
**__**But I just can't finish what I started**_

The plans she'd made disappeared as she allowed herself to go with the flow of the night, moving around his place without breaking their kisses for longer than it took to take a breath. She forgot about their jobs, about Kevin, about his reputation. As he showed her exactly what she meant to him. His tone, his movements. Everything he did was so full of his love for her. There had been a time when she'd thought she couldn't finish what was going on with Kevin, but this was her end. This was the start of another chapter for her.

_**There's no room left here on my back  
**__**It was damaged long ago**_

Even as her phone vibrated over and over she knew that what she was doing. She wasn't going to let Kevin pressure into ending this, and to going home to him. The night was clarifying what she'd wanted all along, and it proved that all those years ago, she'd backed the wrong horse. She always should have picked her friend over a practical stranger. His love for her was as strong as it was then, if not even stronger. The next morning she ended everything with Kevin, and looked forward to more, so much more, to forever with Derek.

_**Though you swear that you are true  
**__**I'd still pick my friends over you**_

10 years later she looked back on their life together. The "mistake" they made that had started all of it. The three beautiful children they'd graced the world with. Every day of love and friendship that the two of them had shared. Every day had been an adventure in their lives. She was still proud of being what they were. She had, eventually, married her best friend. She had always firmly believed that everything happened for a reason, and now she had absolute proof of that. She had her Hot Stuff, and everything that went with him. She had love.


End file.
